Yellow
Yellow is one of the main characters in the manga loosely based on the pokémon game series Pokémon Adventures. She is the protagonist of the Yellow arc. Background Yellow is a citizen of Viridian city who got psychic abilities. She got attack by an enraged Dratini, who Red saved her from. After being rescued from the Dratini, Red helped her catch a Ratta. Two years after those events, Green sets out Yellow to find Red, who had recently disappeared. Powers & Abilities Pokémon * Ratty: '''The Ratta Yellow caught with the help of Red, now evolved to an Raticate. He has the nature hardy and has the ability Guts, which gives him a 50% attack boost when he is stroke by a status condition. His known moves are: ** '''Hyper Fang: '''A physical Normal-type attack that has a 10% chance to flinch the target. ** '''Super Fang: '''A Normal-type attack that half the target's HP. * '''Dody: '''A Dodtrio that Yellow mainly use for transportation. Dody has Hasty nature, which boost his speed but lowers his physical defense. He has the ability Early Bird, which make it so that he wakes up faster than other pokémon if he were forced to sleep in a battle. His known moves are: ** '''Whirlwind: '''A move that forcefully chance the target with a random ally. ** '''Drill Peck: '''A physical Flying-type attack. ** '''Peck: '''A weak physical Flying-type attack * '''Gravvy: '''Initially a Graveler given to Yellow by Brock, but evolved like the rest of Yellow's pokémon in her fight against Lance. Gravvy has a Quirky nature and he has the Sturdy, which is an ability that allow pokémon with this ability to survive with one HP from hits that would kill it in a single hit. Gravvy's moveset is: ** '''Mega Punch: '''A physical Normal-type attack. ** '''Rock Throw: '''A weak physical Rock-type attack. ** '''Take Down: '''Take Down is a Normal-type physical attack that has a 25% recoil. ** '''Defense Curl: '''Raise the user's physical defense. * '''Ommy: '''Initially a Omanyte given to Yellow by Misty, but evolved like the rest of Yellow's pokémon in her fight against Lance. Ommy has a Docile nature and has the ability Swift swim, which doubles his speed in rain. His moveset is: ** '''Water Gun: '''A weak special Water-type attack. ** '''Ice Beam: '''A special Ice-type attack that has a 10% chance to freeze the target. ** '''Hydro Pump: '''A very strong Water-type attack with poor accuracy. ** '''Blizzard: '''A very strong Ice-type attack with poor accuracy and has a 10% chance to freeze the target * '''Kitty: '''A Butterfree owned by Yellow. He has a Brave nature (Lowers attack and boosts physical attack) and has the ability Compound Eyes, which raises his accuracy with 30%. Kitty's know moves are String shot (Which lowers all opponents' speed) and Supersonic (A move that confuses the target with low accuracy). * '''Chuchu: '''A female Pikachu that Yellow caught some time after the Yellow arc. She has a Mild nature (Boosts Special attack while lowering physical defense) and has the ability Static (30% chance to paralyze anyone who hit her directly). Her only known move is Volt Tackle, which is a very strong physical electric-type attack that has a third recoil. Psychic Abilities * '''Telekinesis: '''She is able to move small objects. * '''Read the Minds of Pokémon: '''She is able to read the mind of Pokémon, which includes memories and emotions. * '''Healing * Synchronize Spirits: '''While all her Pokémon are in a relatively low level with levels that range between 20 and low-40, she can boost her Pokémon's power by synchronize her spirit with them. Equipment * '''Pokédex: A digital encyclopedia that holds information about all Pokémon around the world. * Fishing Rod: '''A fishing rod that can have Pokéballs in the end. Feats Strength: * Sird asset that she and Orm couldn't beat her together. Speed: * Dody's speed was comparable to Lorelei's Dewgong as a Duduo. Durability: * She took an Bonemarang right in the stomach. * She survived Lance's Dragonair´s Dragon rage. Skill: * Has been able to create an effective battling style that doesn't hurt the opponent. * Were able to successfully able to escape from Lorelei early on in the Yellow arc. Weaknesses * '''Pacifism: '''She prefer not to hurt her opponents if absolutely needed. * '''Healing Drains her Energy Fun Facts * Her birthday is march the third, which is the same date that she made her first appearance in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Child Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Psychics Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Healers